Say What?
by MarilynMitchellGoode
Summary: A story that is going from me stressing over my daughter, to a flash back of memories from my younger years.


**SAY WHAT?**

By

MARILYN MITCHELL

**Chapter 1**

**disillusion**

**Woke up this morning thinking about what my daughter Sam had told me the night before, that her and her testing buddy were going to take the summer to go on a Jason Aldean concert tour. Now … keep in mind she never met this girl in person , all I know about her is that she has a son , nick and works for the government doing there finances. I've chatted with her a few times on fb and in the back of my mind I remember the show Catfish…? So for Samantha's sake I try not to be a party pooper. But I have my reservations. So this kid of mine is not working , so where is this money coming from? So I ask Sam, where is this money coming from.? Sam says: Louise says from her secret money tree , that I'm not suppose to worry about it my sis is paying for everything. This is what she calls this stranger to me , is her sister now…hummm… well my reaction is to ask the money tree for the new house we are trying to buy hahah. I can tell Sam Is getting mad at me . **

** Some time has gone by and I ask Sam… so when is all this suppose to take place? She says this summer mom. And I say… so would if this person is a man or a psycho , how you getting home? You better get at least a part-time job incase you need to come back..im just saying , with a smirk. **

**Sam; Mom she is who she says she is , why cant you trust me?**

**Mom; I do trust you ,I don't trust people on the internet , you can see them they could be anyone , old man, child , kidnapper, you never know?**

**Sam: whatever, I've know her for months , we share a lot and I know who she is ?**

**Mom; why would she pay your way?**

**Sam; because she wants someone to go with her, last yr her mom went and only wanted to go to a couple and she wanted to go to more, so this time she asked if I would go and her mom watch her son nick.**

**Mom; I'm just saying Sam that if for some reason you all don't see eye to eye on things and you don't get along how are you going to get home . You know I don't have money , we are trying to buy a house and we are tapped out and I would be terribly worried if you were stuck in a state you aren't familiar with , or if she was psycho, I would never sleep at night if there wasn't a backup plan!**

**Sam ; ok mom, dang ill look for a pt job, plus save my income tax refund.**

** Sam comes into the living room so excited , telling me that Jason Aldean has giving her his cell number. I was laughing in my mind. Really a famous country music star. So hear came the misappropriate words, "why would Jason give you a normal person his cell number, do you not realize the plastic Hollywood grills he lives around , and he chose you to talk to. Come on Sam, I think your great , but really?**

**Sam: I don't care what you say I am talking to Jason, the real Jason not the one you know as a star , but the real Jason , that isn't even his real name it is Jason Williams. And one day you will see.**

**MOM; whatever shaking my head back and forth.**

**So my son walks in and Samantha walks back to her bedroom .**

**Mom ; hey matt, be quiet , do you know what your sister just told me ? Haha**

**Matt; no mom , what?**

**Mom; she just told me that Jason Aldean gave her his number and she has been talking to him.**

**Mom and matt; hahahahaha, oh my**

**Mon . right I told her , not trying to be mean, I love your sister but, come on he has hot girls around him all the time and you know Hollywood , big boobed slim girls .**

**Matt' I know right . Who famous would want to talk to her.**

**Mom feeling a little defensive , well I'm not saying they wouldn't want to but the chances would be slim with the world they live in . Sam is pretty unfortunately over weight and not part of Hollywood , so I don't believe it is the real him on the other side of the phone. Ok be quiet here she comes.**

** Samantha walks in the kitchen and we don't say a word just smirk at each other and try not to laugh. So Sam what did Jason have to say. **

**Sam; he sent me a pic !**

**Matt' anyone can send you a pic?**

**Sam: its him , he gave this guy his number to give me because he loved my stories, whatever, she leaves the room.**

**Mom; well I guest ill wait for Alan Jackson to call me anytime now. Hahahah.**

**Matt; I don't care what she says it aint Jason Aldean, she makes stuff up , when is she going to grow up and get a job mom and quit talking to people on the stupid phone you out to take it away from her.**

**Mom; who knows maybe it is him, she will find out when she goes on tour.**

**Matt; what tour.**

**Mom; oh , I didn't tell you , that Louise it taking her to Jason's concerts? **

**Matt ; and your letting her go?**

**Mom; she is 2o and will be 21 , I cant stop her , as much as I would like to wrap her up and put her in a padded room , I cant , she is old enough to make her own mistakes you worry about your porn habit mister.**

**Matt; urrrr ****L**

**Chapter 2 **

**Me a fan?**

** Several weeks have gone by now and Sam is still in her belief of Louise and Jason . I am now just going along to go with the flow and not make her mad before she leaves and maybe decide not to come back because she is either having fun or is too embarrassed or ashamed to come home and admit this was all a mistake .**

** Today , Louise texted me and called me mom, which I wasn't ready to hear but was nice, we had a long chat and it put me at ease, so that part made me feel better about her visiting her, but I also told about Sam needing to get a job and save some money as a safe haven, and she agreed , but didn't think her and Sam would have any problems , they have a lot in common and are having a great time talking and there trip would be fun and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her sister , that she would have her back. I let her know that maybe Sam would protect her, that she does know karate and is tall and intimidating. That she worked for the government and that she took care of the finances , we talked about our in of the world committee and wanted to know If she wanted to join , we have emt , hunter, survivalist, cook and would love to have someone with government skills with info, wink wink. Then we both laughed and said our goodbyes.**

** I love my kids so much that I decided to give this Jason character a chance to win me over? I asked Sam to have him friend me on fb. Then I proceeded to sent a friend request to his fb page that she gave me . She advised me only if I would promise not to embarrass her or talk to him as if I was interviewing him because he doesn't like it when people do that , because he is Jason Williams not the stage performer Jason Aldean . That is why they are friends because she doesn't go all fan on him and treats him like a real person that he is ? So , of course I said yes and that I promise, I have to get my foot in the door and give her then benefit of the doubt, which is hard after her last boyfriend , who lied to my face in person and found out the everything I thought I knew about him was a lie, and even met his parents and was fooled. So, who is to say this person I've never met is real or not , I figure ill go along and she will find out this summer.**

** Sam and I were running some errands when we got home she received a text from Jason and wanted to know the time I sent my request so he could look it up. I proceeded to turn on my computer to check my fb, and for some reason it said one time and in the upper left corner had a different time , but sam remember what time we had gotten home earlier and that it was the correct time in the corner. He looked it up and pop he was on my computer pic and all talking to me …hummmm, how do I handle this , be nice Marilyn , this might be a real person and a friend of your daughters choose your words, …ok here it goes, I was polite and only talked about my kids and grandkids and general things and thanked him for his time and all , he was very polite , called me ma'am, and then towards the middle he asked if he could call me mom , of course I had to do the math of our ages close but not quite old enough , but I love being a mom and the more the merry so, yeah of course , I said yes , wouldn't you? Teehee. Because after all this might just be Jason freaking Aldean. And he is just a person , that lives in I'm sure a stressful world, movie stars aint living in the perfect world we all think. Omg I think my bullshit meter has gone more to the Jason Williams side?**

** I went to the rescue squad to visit Samantha I had some paperwork I needed to take care of . Oh she wanted to know what Jason and I talked about , I said why are you jealous, she was trying to act like naaah, I was just wondering , I don't care if you guys talk. I'm not worried, you guys can talk all you want . Of course, I could hear the disapproval in that tone, lol.**

** We went into the kitchen for her to heat up the soup I brought her for dinner and continued our conversation. I asked Samantha if they are doing the meet and greets , she told me they were and that she was going to embarrass him by calling him bugs while he is on stage and then when they do meet and greet she had a gift for him , that during that time if he doesn't know who she is then she will know the person on the other side isn't him and she will be disappointed because the real Jason Williams she has come to know is a really good friend. And if its not really him then whoever it is needs to let her know because she still like that person , he doesn't have to be famous. Everything I told this person I meant and just tell me , but she still believes it is true. I hope for her sake it is true , because I don't want her to lose faith in people , I've always trusted people till they give me a reason not to , but in today's world it's a lot more dishonest and most be don't believe unless you give them a reason to believe. Kinds like christ, they need to see the miracles and wonders to believe. I believe in sam and that is why I have to believe in Jason , omg does that make me a fan….don't know , I am more old country like George Jones, Loretta Lynn, Conway twitty, etc. then there was the 80's , we wont go there?**

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

** Sam woke up this morning and preceded to tell me about her and Louise's **

**Trip to Ohio, that she will be staying with her for the month of June and to remember that she will be 21 and can go to bars, my heart is now in my stomach.**

** Mom we are just going to the zoo and stuff with her son nick , then in July with Louise to the concerts , and that is when we can legally go to bars and have fun and do meet and greets, louise feels better taking me now that I'm going to be legal. **

**I now am biting my bottom lip and say nice. Not to myself. **

** I decided I will write a story of my own miss Samantha about my experience, lets see, …. I'm working for a poultry factory and I'm about 27 and befriended this younger girl named sherry she was 20 and pretty , she asked me if I wanted to go to a party this weekend , well I had one child at home and was separated and was ready to have some fun mom lived with me and yeah free babysitter hummm…..**

**Ever since my cheating husband got kicked to the curb if come to the conclusion of the 4 f's , find them feel them , fuck them and forget them, married or not , no one cared if I was married when they were fucking my man and calling me names and harassing me so now I'm a party girl! Party hell yeah!**

** Now it is ****Saturday**** eve time for party, did my hair it is long and curled, wearing a black tank top , the high waisted jeans that flip over at the waist to look like a collar, remember this is early ****nineties****, white jean jacket , white ****high-tops**** thought i was all that, put my makeup on and headed out for my friends house to pick her up. Sherry was ready said i look good, but she wanted to fix my hair ****a little**** more so we went into the bathroom and she teased it ****a little**** and put ****hairspray**** on it and eyeliner, i figured ****she's**** young and this is how it is done, so whatever . we head out to one of her friends house real quick she had to pick something up, so off to ****Harrisonburg**** in ****Virginia****.**

** once we got to ****Harrisonburg**** we pulled into some apartment complex and this guy answered , he was good looking , we went in and sherry hugged him and there were a couple other people ****there, she**** introduced my as her friend Marilyn, everyone exchanged ****greetings****, then her and him were whispering and she told me that he was a hairdresser and of course i was thinking what a waste of a man, he is probly gay. Damn! so then , they go bathroom and then backout with some white powder on a mirror and asked me if i wanted any. i said no , but ill share that joint your passing around, ****didn't**** want them to feel uncomfortable with me, ****I've**** smoked it before and it ****doesn't**** effect me unless i drink too. So we chatted a bit and then we left for this party at mass****a****nutten resort and ski lodge.**

** We are driving all through the woods and sherry said to look for balloons and listen for noise as we are drinking some beer in the car. Anyhow, not recommending this for anyone lol. I got tired of looking so we figured we would pull into this driveway and ask the people if they knew of the party, well needless to say as soon as i got near the house , this man came out and started to shoot at us , i was so scared , threw my beer and gunned it into reverse, ****scratching**** my car up with bushes, i was pissed, he kept shooting but now i was out of range and hot headed. We started back to the lodge and told the police at the gate what had happened minus the beer. They ****weren't**** to understanding, said that he more than likely had a no trespassing sign , that we would be in just as much trouble as the man that it would equal ****out, so**** we said nevermind this is bullshit!**

** Sherry and I proceeded to the lodge went to the bar and order a picture of beer and tried to relax our nerves. We had a good time chatting and watching people around us, but started to get boring and we decided that it was party time and was going to look for the party. We drove around and rolled the windows down and listened carefully, strange when ****you've**** drank a pitcher of beer suddenly you find the party lol. There was those beautiful balloons , yeah here we are.**

**chapter 4**

**The Party**

** Ok; now we are at the party and sherry intoduces me to the owner and right of the bat they offer me to smoke, damn people all i wanted was some beer , but again i said yes as to not make them feel like i was a spy or cop, so here i am again smoking but remember before i said it didnt effect me unless ****I'm**** drinking beer so , yeah. We go inside and the music of course is blasting and were ****hallowing**** and of course my beer, i love my beer. Now i am noticing this guy dancing yum, ****I'm**** trying to get the courage to ask him to dance with me, but ****I'm**** not as forward as i would like . so someone asked me if i would like a shot of jack daniels and of course i needed some liquid courage and ****I'm**** having fun and trying to fit in to this group of people so yeah i drank a couple two or three. I ****don't**** usually drink liquor and i was feeling it and yes i got my liquid ****courage**** and was now dancing with the hotty. life is good.**

** Now ****I'm**** am cold and confused i open my eyes so ever slightly and look around, this is not ****familiar**** to me. I looked down shivering and now my head is killing me, i noticed my pants and ****underwear**** was down around my knees. My heart was now down in my stomach, what has happened? Was i raped ? I stood up and waiting a few minutes , nothing had dripped down my thighs ,so ****I'm**** thinking either nothing happened or they used protection and where is my friend ? Why would she leave me here alone? Was she ok? So many questions , i pulled my pants up and noticed i had something on them ****didn't**** look like sperm, it looked like puke and some in my hair at the ends . I walked over to the mirror oh no not a pretty sight , washed my hands and put ****a little**** water on my face and tried to ****straighten**** up ****a little**** and dreaded going out the door into ****someone's**** world i ****didn't**** even know and do the walk of shame.**

** I went down the hall into the living room and there she was sherry and some people , only a couple and they proceeded to let me know what happened, not sure i would like to know. My head and stomach hurt so much but ****I'm**** trying hard not to let it show. I looked at sherry as if she had done this to me , you know the why look? I know i did this to myself but you have to blame someone. The lady of this house told me not to worry, that i was running into everything , singing and ****stumbling**** and then i ****threw up****, but ****don't**** worry she says you made it to the bathtub and it was fine and then i decided to pee and when i got up i feel down cold, so she shut the door and made everyone go to the bathroom outside. At least that was the story i was told. I was so ****embraced**** and was ready to go home . i apologized and got into my car, sherry was behind me with a grin, i could of just died and would of been better off the way i feel.**

**chapter 5**

** The Ride Home**

** we drove to Sherry's house she invited me to go in and get something for my stomach, so i did. Her mom greeted us when we came in of course Sherry happy as can be , me however looked like hell froze over. She asked me if i wanted something to eat i said yes until it actually hit my mouth, oh my god i cant eat this i said apologizing again. Sherry told me i had to at least eat a piece of bread or i will never feel better . So I slowly and honestly did not want to do this but i did, that was the ****longest**** i have ever taken to eat a piece of bread. I needed to go home and face my mother which i ****wasn't**** ever ready to do. I drove very careful and seem like slow , because i could feel my headache getting stronger with the thought of my mothers lecture and how to be a better mom , not coming home , staying out all night blah blah blah. Shit as if my headache and stomach pain ****wasn't**** enough?**

** I got home and looked at my mom with my pitty eyes and then my daughter, age 4 comes running up to me with the loudest voice just cracking my skull open and i have to smile and it hurts and she jumps onto my feet yelling mom , mom, and she is so happy to see me and i just want god to kill me and put straight pins under my nails anything but this screaming child, i had to dig dip and smile again and use my loving mommy voice and tell here i love and miss her , and hug her, which feels like someone had beat the shit out of me. right now i could use my mommy, and sure enough she grabbed ****a hold**** of my daughter and politely asked her to go play and let mommy take a nap, it was like she knew everything? Mom just smiled got me some ****Tylenol**** and closed the bedroom door ever so softly. I would feel guilty if i had any room in my body to feel. oh bed i love you, off in the distance i kept hearing mom , mom , and i looked around and it was my daughter all grownup asking me if i was ready for church. i answered oh yes ****Samantha****, i ****realized**** it was now 2014 and yeah i have 3 wonderful children and am married to my handsome hubby and close the computer to my story and shut the house door and go to the car. Smiling remembering the old days and how crazy being young was , then i remember Sams request to Jason Alden tour with her friend and a fear and concern fell over me !**

**The End**

**ps. Did Sam make the right story, well i ****don't**** know yet that is a time for another story and hopefully a good learning experience until then ****don't**** drink and drive and say no to drug, fitting in ****isn't**** important in the long run and your great just the way u are, ****I'm**** a christian now and hopefully the foundation that ****I**** have given Samantha and my other children will be enough for them to handle whatever comes there way. **


End file.
